ETERNAL ENEMIES, ETERNAL PARTNER
by oxigen6104
Summary: Baekhyun benci kutukannya. Ia seorang Alpha, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan Omega. Lalu Mewarisi darah pemimpin, namun tak pernah mendapat kemenangan. Dan Semua semakin menyebalkan saat junior berkepala merah itu datang dan merebut posisi impiannya./"Aku bersumpah demi dewa langit kau akan menjadi musuhku selamanya, Park Sialan!"/Wolf!AU, ABO World, M-Rated/Chanbaek.
1. Prolog

**[ETERNAL ENEMIES, ETERNAL PARTNER]**

 **By: Oxigen6104**

This take ABO World and Wolf!AU Theme. And of course, it's M-Rated.

Far away if you hated it and never read if you siders. Thank you ^^.

xxxxx

 **Summary** : Baekhyun benci kutukannya. Ia seorang Alpha, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan Omega. Lalu Mewarisi darah pemimpin, namun tak pernah mendapat kemenangan. Dan Semua semakin menyebalkan saat junior berkepala merah itu datang dan merebut posisi impiannya./"Aku bersumpah demi dewa langit kau akan menjadi musuhku selamanya, Park Sialan!"/ "Aku doakan sebaliknya!"/

xxxxx

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

xxxxx

 **PROLOG**

Baekhyun terpekur menatap rombongan dihadapannya. Ada total tiga belas Omega dan dua puluh Beta di sini. Semuanya terlihat masih muda, atau mungkin di bawah umur?—entahlah, ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas Baekhyun merasa pusing dan tentu saja, jiwa _wolf_ nya terluka. Inikah yang dimaksud ayahnya dengan 'Cara terbaik menghilangkan kutukan'? Melalui perjodohan? Oh ayolah, Ayahnya itu hidup di zaman modern. Kenapa pakai cara yang kuno sekali. Dan lagi, mana ada _Werewolf_ dijodohkan. Dalam sejarah film Hollywood sekalipun belum pernah ada! _Baekhyun jadi ingin mengumpat_.

Putra satu-satunya Byun Kyuhyun, Byun Baekhyun ini, memang berbeda dengan Alpha kebanyakan. Ia positif Alpha dan kemampuannya; Baik dalam ilmu pengetahuan ataupun berburu, terbilang memukau dengan tubuh semungil itu. Namun ia belum mendapatkan—lebih tepatnya belum menemukan pasangan Omeganya sama sekali. Bahkan tanda-tanda terkecil sekalipun tidak ia rasakan. Dan sebagai seorang ayah yang baik, tentu saja Kyuhyun khawatir. Terlebih lagi usia Baekhyun hampir melewati seperempat abad. Usia yang sangat krusial. Dimana _knotting_ miliknya bisa cepat layu dan kehilangan 'intinya'—yang katanya sangat berbahaya untuk Baekhyun sendiri karena Ia tidak akan memiliki keturunan seumur hidup, alias mandul.

Hell. _Bualan macam apa itu_ —sungut Baekhyun tiap kali mengingat petuah Ayahnya.

"Ayah, bisa bicara berdua?"

Pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Ia menoleh sebentar pada rombongan Omega-Beta itu—sekadar mengulas senyum palsu yang dibalas sumringah oleh mereka, sebelum menambahi, "Sekarang. Ok." Dan berlalu begitu saja ke dalam dapur.

Ayahnya menghela nafas, lalu mengikuti Baekhyun dengan langkah geram—sebelumnya ia sempat berpamitan sebentar dan beralasan bahwa putranya barusaja pulang berburu dan harus merapikan diri. Ia tidak berbohong, tentu saja. Hanya sedikit menambah-nambah. Tapi Ia sadar Baekhyun mendengarnya dan mengutuk bagian merapikan diri melalui telepati.

"Ada ap—?"

"Merapikan diri huh?" Sarkas Baekhyun tanpa menoleh. Tangan Alpha bermata anjing itu sibuk menata daging kelinci buruannya di Rak bertingkat—yang dibuat khusus untuk daging buruan dan ditempatkan di pojok dapur. "Tolong jangan katakan hal semacam 'aku akan merapikan diri' lagi dan membuat mereka berharap Ayah, atau kau takkan pernah melihat anakmu ini menikah." Tegasnya membuat Kyuhyun memutar mata.

"Oh ayolah baek, jangan ancaman itu lagi. Kau tahu Ayah melakukan ini untuk mengakhiri kutuk—"

"Dan jangan membahas tentang kutukan sialan itu lagi!" Potong Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar menggeram di akhir bentakkannya.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun anakku." Ucap Kyuhyun mengalah, "Adakah yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?"

Seketika itu raut kesal Baekhyun perlahan lenyap.

"Ya. Sepertinya seminggu ini aku akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo ayah. Aku butuh berguru padanya untuk ujian _Alpha Pokta_ minggu depan." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban putranya. Ia tahu betul Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baik Baekhyun. Bahkan seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Namun Kyungsoo bukanlah Alpha, ia Omega. Dan pelajaran seperti apa yang bisa diberikan seorang Omega untuk Alpha yang sebenarnya tangguh seperti Baekhyun?

"Pelajaran otak, tentu saja." Sahut Baekhyun seolah tau yang ayahnya pikirkan.

"Oh, baiklah Baek. Lakukan semaumu. Tapi dengan satu syarat, temui sebentar tamu ayah dan pilihlah salah satu dari mereka. Tanpa protes. Dan jika kau berulah, Lihat saja Ayah akan mengutukmu juga seperti ketua Jung mengutukmu. "

Kutukan itu lagi.

Menggeram kesal, Dengan langkah malas-malasan—dan bau buruan yang masih melekat padanya, Baekhyun menemui rombongan Omega Beta itu. Ia tidak mendekat, hanya berdiri saja dalam jarak 3 meter. _Yang penting ayah puas, pikirnya._ Matanya kemudian berpendar kesetiap orang, Meniti, Menyelami rupa dan menebak-nebak seperti apa sifat asli dari mereka. Kebanyakan, mereka memiliki paras yang cantik, Tak terkecuali Omega bahkan Beta bergender pria. Tapi entah mengapa mereka terlihat palsu. Seperti makanan kadaluarsa yang dibungkus plastic baru. Dan itu menjijikkan. Baekhyun justru tertarik dengan satu orang yang terlihat tidak suka berada di sini. Seseorang yang dalam fikirannya akan memudahkan rencananya di masa depan. Dan Baekhyun pun menunjuk orang itu.

"Aku mau dia ayah. Pria itu."

Lalu yang ditunjuk menatap benci padanya.

 **FIN OF PROLOGUE.**

 **..**

Author Note: Hai hai Salam kenal yeorobun~. Sedikit bacotan dari aku, ne. Aku ragu sebenernya mau post ff beginian karena jujur ini pertama kali aku bikin ff ABO world dan Wolf!AU. Sebelumnya sih aku nulis FF komedi Romance doang. Dan itu di akun sebelah yang hampir berkarat gegara dianggurin -_-. Nah karena itu, kalo pengetahuan abo world ama wolf!au di ff ini masih cetek dan ngawur. harap Maklumi aja, Ok. Bye bye!

..

 **14 July 2016**


	2. Note

Bukan Update, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku bakal hapus akun ini dari ffn. So...sorry. Tapi aku akan tetep lanjutin ceritanya di Wattpad. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk ngunjungin dan stalking haoxisamega di wattpad oke. Sekian saja dan terima kasih :D


End file.
